


Dodge City Hero

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty must save Matt and the whole of Dodge from a mad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodge City Hero

Dodge City Hero  
I posted this once before but I wasn’t completely satisfied with it. I’ve revised it so hopefully it’s better.  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kitty Russell had never given much thought to the subject of heroes, especially in connection with herself. Any actions she had ever taken, that others might call heroic, she merely thought of as actions necessary to achieve a goal. Usually that goal was simply survival. But now, as one after another person dropped by the Long Branch to thank and congratulate her, she reflected on it and the deeds that had the whole town hailing her as a heroine.  
kkkkkkkkkkk

Matt stood looking down at the sleeping beauty that had held his heart for the last 9 years. Though asleep she had the most wonderful look of contentment on her face. A look he knew, with some pride, that he had placed there.   
He had just gotten back into town after spending 3 weeks on the trail of a bank robber named Barber. After finally catching up with him, he had brought him back & now Barber was down in the jail, with Festus watching over him, waiting to be taken to Hays for trial.   
Once his prisoner had been secured Matt had of course headed down the street to the Long Branch. It was late but the light downstairs was still on and the doors open. Matt paused at the batwing doors to see her sitting at the back table with her ledger books open in front of her and a cup of coffee by her side. As he walked up behind her, however, he noticed that she wasn’t really working on the books or really even looking at them. She seemed so lost in thought that she didn’t appear to hear his approach at all.  
Matt came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You know….uh…it’s my understanding that saloons are supposed to be closed by now. Of course I hear the woman that owns this place has an awful lot of influence with the Marshall.”  
Despite appearances Kitty had heard his approach and wasn’t startled in the least. Looking up at him she smiled, joining in on the teasing. “You mean then that he wouldn’t mind if she remained open a little while longer in order to buy an old friend a drink?”  
“Oh I don’t think he’d mind at all.” Matt grinned from ear to ear as Kitty got up to head to the bar. However as soon as she stood Matt grabbed her and pulled her to him in a loving embrace. “I missed you.” He told her.   
In lieu of a response she reached up and kissed him, letting her body tell him more than her words ever could. When they finally stepped back from each other he could see the same want and desire in her eyes as he knew was in his. “You go on upstairs and get comfortable”, she told him. “I’ll lock up down here and bring the drinks up there.”   
Matt nodded but kissed her again before releasing her. “Don’t take too long.”  
Kitty grinned. “I won’t”, she said “now go on.”  
Matt trudged on up the stairs as Kitty put her books up, locked up and dowsed the lights. Once done, she grabbed her best bottle of bourbon and headed upstairs with a very happy smile on her face.  
kkkkkkkkkk  
Now Matt stood over her in the early dawn smiling wistfully as he remembered the last few hours they had just shared. Though he hadn’t gotten much sleep he felt quite refreshed.  
Kitty woke as he was buckling on his gun belt. “You leaving so soon?” she asked as she reached for him. Matt bent down and kissed her. “Yeah I’ve got some paperwork to get done then I need to see that Barber gets up to Hays.”  
She didn’t respond and he saw the disappointment in her eyes at the thought that he would be leaving again so soon. Matt reached down and tugged at her chin. “Kitty, I said I had to see that he got there. I didn’t say that I had to be the one to take him.” Watching her he saw the disappointment turn to confusion and then joy replace the confusion.  
“Matt you mean…..?”  
“Yes I mean.” He answered. “I’m going to see if I can get Festus to take him up there.”  
“Oh Matt!” she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand trying to tug him back to the bed.   
But Matt wouldn’t budge. “Now wait a minute”, he protested. “I said I’m not leaving town but I do have to go right now. I have a lot of things to get done today so my evening will be free.”  
“Oh? And why do you want your evening free?” she asked even though she an idea as to why.   
“I promised Doc a game of checkers.” He grinned at her.   
Kitty reluctantly let go of his hand with a look of disbelief on her face. She knew better than that.  
Matt bent down and kissed her again, deeper this time. “I’ll see ya later.” He said as he crossed to the door. Grabbing his hat from the peg by the door he turned and smiled before going out closing the door behind him.  
Kitty rolled back down into the bed and snuggled deeper into the covers with a contented sigh. Today was her birthday and she had already gotten the present she had wanted.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Standing in the shadow of the Long Branch, Matt looked up and down Front Street before stepping out onto the boardwalk. As early as it was, not many people were out. He knew Kitty didn’t much care for mornings but he did. ‘Startin’ out times’ he remembered Kitty quoting Ad Bellam. He guessed that about fit. As he walked down to the jail he pulled his collar up on his coat. It was going to be an awfully cold day and he didn’t envy the ride ahead of Festus at all.  
Once he reached the jail he went in to find his sometime deputy still sleeping in Chester’s old cot. Matt let him sleep as he went about getting the fire going again in the stove and a pot of coffee on. Though he took no special pains to be quiet he knew he wasn’t nearly as noisy as Festus.  
Just as the coffee was about done Matt heard Festus stirring behind him. “Mornin’ Matthew. When you come back?”  
“Oh just a little while ago.” Matt answered. “Thanks for taking over here last night. I..uh..had something I had to do.” Matt kept his back to Festus as he talked. He didn’t want the man to see the red flush that he knew was probably on his face as he thought of what that something had been.  
“Aw foot Matthew. That weren’t no problem at all. Fact is it was a mite warmer here than in the stable.” Festus grabbed his shirt and began to put his clothes on.  
Matt nodded. “Coffee’s almost ready.”  
“Sure smells laroppin’ Matthew. I preciate you making it but you didn’t have to go and do that. I’d a fixed some directly.”  
“I know,” Matt replied “but I was up anyway. Besides I need you to do something for me that’s much more important than coffee.”  
“Oh what’s that?” Festus asked he grabbed his boots and began to put them on.  
The coffee was finally ready. Matt poured two steaming cupfuls and put one on the table for Festus. “Well Festus, Barber back there needs to be taken up to Hays today. I was kinda hoping you’d do that for me.” Matt sat down at his desk looking at the mound of paperwork waiting for him.  
Festus knew it was Miss Kitty’s birthday and he was glad to see that Matthew was going to favor her by staying in town. To his way of thinking this favor for Matt was actually a favor done for Miss Kitty. “Wall sure Matthew”, he grinned at the tall lawman. “I’ll be glad to. That is if’n you’d do me a favor.”  
“What kind of favor?” Matt was sifting through the stack to figure out where to start.  
Festus walked over to the table finally dressed and picked up his cup of coffee. “Well you know it’s Miss Kitty’s birthday”, Festus began.  
“Yeah I know.” Matt smiled thinking of her.  
“Yes sir, and well I made this little googaw type of thing fer her and I was a wonderin if you’d give it to her tonight fer me.”  
Matt looked up from his papers. “A googaw?”  
“Yeah, you know a little doodad thing for her to wear.” Looking at Matt’s perplexed expression he could see Matt did not know what a googaw/doodad was. Festus sat his coffee cup on the table and crossed over to the cot he’d been sleeping in. “Here Matthew, let me show you.” Festus reached under the bunk and pulled out his bedroll. Partially unrolling it he pulled from it a small package wrapped in paper. Crossing over to the table he placed the package on it and un-wrapped it. Taking the paper off, he placed the present in his hand and walked over to the desk so that Matt could see it. In his hand Festus held a small stick pin made of wood. Apparently all the time Festus spent in whittling hadn’t been for naught. Matt was amazed at the craftsmanship. Made entirely out of one piece of wood, Matt saw a small stickpin with a heart at the top. The heart though dainty was exquisitely carved with flowers and vines. The body of the pin was sanded carefully so as not to cause any problems in weaving it into clothing to wear. It was beautiful and beautifully made.  
“Ya think she’ll like it?” Festus asked as Matt examined the piece.  
“By golly”, Matt smiled at him. “I know she will. But I’ll tell you what she’d like even more.”  
“What’s that Matthew?”  
“She’d like it if you gave it to her your self.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. Now look I don’t think she’ll be up just yet but I betcha if you wait a couple hours you could probably catch her before you leave out today.”  
Festus smiled at the prospect of seeing the lady before he left. “Alright Matthew, I’ll do er.”  
Though Festus had been in town only a little more than a year it was plenty enough time to know how it was between the beautiful saloon owner and the lawman. Still it didn’t stop his heart from fluttering every time he was around her. He sure hoped Matthew was right about the gift.  
kkkkkkkkkkkk  
Kitty had fallen back to sleep after Matt left but woke about an hour later. It was still earlier than she liked to rise but she knew she had a lot of work to do. Stretching she smiled happily. Matt had come home and was going to be there for her birthday. For the first time in a long time she wouldn’t have to spend the night alone. She was tempted to take the day off and pamper herself as a sort of birthday present to herself, but she knew she couldn’t. She had shipment of whiskey coming in and she really needed to work on her books instead of staring at them as she had the night before. Kitty finally pulled herself out of bed and got ready for the day. A couple of hours later she stepped out of her room dressed simply in a white shirtwaste and red skirt. Looking over the banister at the barroom below she saw the Long Branch was already quite active for that early in the morning. However as she came the down the stairs she looked at the clock on the balcony post and saw that it was early only to her. To everyone else it was late morning.  
“Good morning Miss Kitty”, Sam greeted her as she walked towards the bar.  
“Mornin’ Sam,” she returned warmly. “I see business is good this morning.”  
“Yes ma’am it sure is. Happy Birthday by the way.” Sam never forgot her birthday.  
“Well thank you Sam” she smiled up at him. “But right now my birthday is last thing on my mind. Has that shipment of whiskey come in yet?”  
“No ma’am but it should be sometime this morning.”  
“Oh okay. Well Sam, do you think you can manage things out here for a while? I’ve really have to get to those books.”  
“Sure thing Miss Kitty.” Sam answered as wiped down the bar. He was always pleased to do things for her.  
“Good, then I’ll be in my office if you need me. Oh and when that shipment comes in will you let me know? We were shorted some last time and I want to double check the order.”  
“Yes ma’am I sure will.” Sam told her as she disappeared into the back.  
Walking into her office Kitty smiled to herself. “Today’s going to be a good day” she thought “and tonight’s going to be even better.”  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Kitty had been in her office only for a short while when a knock came at the door. “Come in” she called not yet turning around. She had heard the spurs.  
“Miss Kitty?” Kitty stood and turned towards him as he walked in. “Happy Birthday”  
“Why thank you Festus. What brings you here? I thought you were going to Hays.”  
“Yes’m I am. I’ll be trundling Barber up there directly so I won’t be here for your party tonight.”  
“Party?” She asked. She had known that one was planned by her friends but it was supposed to be a surprise.  
“Yes’m” Festus continued unaware he had spilled the secret. “That’s why I come afore I took off. Ya see I brung ya this here present.”  
“A present? Oh Festus you didn’t have to get me anything.” Kitty reached out and accepted the small paper wrapped package from the deputy.  
“Aww foot, Miss Kitty it ain’t much. But I did want you to know that I ain’t forgot your birthday.”  
Kitty opened the small bundle. “Oh Festus”, she exclaimed “it’s beautiful!”  
“Awwww” was all a blushing Festus could say.  
Kitty took Festus’ face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Festus.” She said as she carefully threaded the pin into her blouse. “It’s lovely and I love it.”  
Festus blushed an even deeper red then turned to leave. “Good bye Miss Kitty” he said as he reached the door. “I’ll see ya when I git back.”  
“Alright Festus. You be careful you hear?”  
“Yes’m I will.” Festus left the office and Kitty turned back to her desk smiling down at the little pin made of wood. A pin that was jewelry but was also a token of friendship and thoughtfulness on the part of the hill man.  
kkkkkkkkkkkk  
As Festus walked out of the saloon he didn’t notice the tall man standing at the bar. He might’ve stopped if he had of. But he was still thinking of Kitty’s kiss. Festus left and climbed onto Ruth and rode out of town with the prisoner. The man at the bar stood as he was, appearing to see nothing but the beer in his hand and the saloon girl standing next to him. But that man noticed more than that. He noticed the deputy riding out of town and the fact that the Marshall’s only weakness was still there.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The party had been a success. Sam had, without telling Kitty, closed the saloon down for the evening so that they could celebrate in earnest. Matt had made arrangements for a couple of local men to fill in as deputies and keep an eye on the town for the evening. That way there would less chance of his being called away.  
Kitty stepped out of her rooms knowing full well that a ‘surprise’ party was waiting for her but she didn’t have to act surprised as she saw the number of people waiting downstairs for her. She had expected a party but this was more along the lines of a gala. Looking down at the lavish decorations and the number of people there, she realized the amount of work that must’ve gone into planning and putting this party on.  
Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as she came down. He couldn’t help but swell a little in pride as she glided down the stairs to stand beside him. Though always beautiful she was even more so tonight. Dressed in an emerald green satin gown with sequins around the bodice and on the lacy sleeves he considered her a vision. The color of the dress complimented her perfectly coiffed hair. She had minimized her makeup and hadn’t put on very much jewelry though Matt did notice she had put on the pin Festus had given her. Matt dressed in his best ‘courtin’ jacket and black pants with a crisp white shirt and string tie felt as though he wasn’t dressed well enough to escort the beautiful lady to her seat. However once at the bottom of the stairs she let him know with just a look she didn’t feel that way.   
Looking around the room at all the people, Kitty felt a little overwhelmed. Most of her friends were there, Matt, Doc, Quint, Sam and dear sweet Louie. Even Hank the stableman, Howie Uzzell & Mr. Bodkin had dropped by for a few minutes to wish her happy birthday. There were others there, leading citizens of the town, that she seldom came into contact with. All were there to make her evening as special as it could be. Looking up into Matt’s smiling face she knew why.  
“Happy?” he asked her as he took her hand to lead her to her table.  
“Yes” she answered simply. She knew words could never convey the true depth of her gratitude and love to the handsome man next to her.  
Matt led Kitty to the table and seated her just as Sam came out from the back carrying a very large birthday cake. Kitty noticed no candles on the cake. Looking curiously at Sam he nodded at Matt. Matt leaned down and whispered to her “You never get a day older just more beautiful.”   
Kitty wanted to throw her arms around him right then and there but decorum won out so instead she let the look she gave him, speak for her. A look that gave him a clue as to what the night would hold for him after the party.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Later that evening after the cake had been eaten and the presents opened and everyone had finally gone home, Matt and Kitty retired to her rooms upstairs to continue the celebration. Kitty sat at her dressing table smiling down at the sapphire necklace Matt had given her. So entranced by the gift was she that she hadn’t even begun to get undressed.  
Matt had poured them both a class of bourbon and was now busy getting undressed. Looking over at her he once again marveled at the woman that was his. He was glad she liked the necklace but still wished he could’ve afforded something more. Going over to her he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. “You know when I saw that necklace it reminded me so much of you I had to get it.”  
Kitty looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. “It’s absolutely pretty Matt.”  
“Not as pretty as you are” he returned “but it is the same color as your eyes though. That’s what drew me to it.”  
“She beamed up at him. “I love it and I love you.”  
Matt bent down and kissed her. “I love you too.”  
Kitty grinned devilishly at him. “Well then don’t tell me about it Cowboy. Show me.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Matt reached down and picked her up and carried over to the bed. As he sat her down on the edge and he fingered the buttons on the back of her dress. “You know…uh……it seems to me that you are a little overdressed for what I want to show you.”  
Kitty giggled. “Oh I can fix that…..or you can.”  
Just then the door to her room burst open startling both of them. Matt’s hand went automatically to his hip but his holster wasn’t there. He had taken it off and hung it on the peg by the door.  
“Thought so”, said the man who had kicked the door in. “Figured you two would be up here together. Some things don’t never change.”  
“What is this? What do you want?” Matt demanded.  
“Names Vince Parks, Marshall. You remember me don’t you?”  
Matt didn’t answer. He remembered.   
Looking at Matt’s face Parks could tell that he did. “Now as for what I want…..well I already told you that about 10 months ago before I left town. You should remember that too.”  
Matt and Kitty remained silent for a moment. They remembered the man and the threats he had made on Matt’s life. Looking at his grim visage they knew he had chosen this time to carry out his threats.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Vince Parks had been a farmer outside of Dodge. He was a rough man will little education or charm. His farm though neat and well run was nothing special, not being large enough to be truly prosperous. Though not as tall as Matt, Parks was still taller than most and skinny as a rail with little in the way of muscle. With a hooked nose and pock marked face he certainly didn’t attract too many female admirers. He had made his share of passes at the single women around town but was always given a cold look and a cold shoulder. Even the saloon girls in town, who were paid to entertain even the worst of men, had a tough time remaining pleasant when he came around. There was just something about him that didn’t set right.   
Kitty was already a half owner in the Long Branch by the time Parks had bought his farm and so didn’t have to entertain him when he came around. Something she considered to be a good thing. Like just about every single man in town he had made a play for her the first time he saw her but it wasn’t long before he was made to know she was off limits. Though nothing was said outright he was given to understand in no uncertain terms that she was already spoken for.  
Most women weren’t unavailable when it came to Vince Parks. No one in Dodge ever thought he would find any woman willing to look at him much less marry him, including himself. But against all odds he had. Sarah, his mail order bride from back east, became the world to him. She didn’t seem repulsed by either his looks or his manner. In fact it seemed she had found something in him that no one else had been able to see. That was why when she died he swore to kill Matt Dillon and take revenge on the town that had, in his mind, rejected him and fostered her death.  
Kitty remembered the day it had happened. Vince and Sarah had come into town for supplies. She had run into them at the mercantile and tried to exchange pleasantries with Sarah. But the woman said very little and when Vince had paid for his purchases he had taken her arm & urged her towards the door. Sarah gave a fleeting smile to Kitty as she left but said nothing, a somewhat frightened look on her face. Kitty always had the feeling the woman was a little afraid of Vince. But since Sarah seldom spoke to anyone and the couple never socialized there was no way of knowing how she truly felt about her husband. Kitty would’ve liked to have gotten to know the woman but she knew Vince Parks would never allow that. He seemed intent on keeping his wife completely to himself.  
Once the couple had left the store, Vince had helped Sarah up onto the wagon. Going around to the back he began to load the last of their supplies into the back. Suddenly a shot rang out, followed closely by another. Vince looked around to see Matt just a short ways down the street. Another man was laying in the street in front him, dead. The other man, a would be gunman, who’s name no one knew, had called Matt out. Matt’s shot had hit home but not before the other man had drawn and fired. However with the impact of Matt’s bullet the gunman’s shot went wide and high, hitting Sarah as she sat on the wagon seat. Sarah was dead before she hit the ground. Vince had pulled her up into his arms wailing her name but she was gone and he was inconsolable.   
Vince blamed Matt. He felt that if Matt hadn’t of had the shootout Sarah wouldn’t have been hit. The fact that Matt had had very little choice in it didn’t matter. Vince still held him responsible.   
For his part Matt did feel responsible or at least in part. He knew he wasn’t truly to blame but anytime some one in his town was shot it became a burden Matt shouldered. Vince’s raging about it didn’t help matters.  
Everyone expected Vince to try and kill Matt but they were surprised when he sold his farm and left town a short time later. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief when she had heard the news. There would be one less person out gunning for Matt’s life.  
Those events had happened a little less than a year ago and just about everybody had forgotten about them. Everybody but Vince that is. He hadn’t forgotten. He just hadn’t yet decided how he was going to get his revenge.   
He knew he didn’t stand a chance at twenty paces with Matt and his own peculiar code of ethics wouldn’t allow him to lay in wait and shoot Matt in the back. Besides in his way of thinking more than Matt was responsible for Sarah’s death. His twisted mind felt the whole town owed him something. After all they were the ones that harbored the Marshall. And the town had never accepted Sarah the way he felt they should have. The fact that he wouldn’t let Sarah get to know anyone in town and the fact that Matt wasn’t hired by the town seemed to escape him.  
It had taken the entire time he was away to come up with a plan but finally he felt he had one that would allow him his revenge and then some.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Matt stood bare-chested facing Parks wondering what he could do. His gun was on the peg by the door and glancing around he could see nothing that would suffice as a weapon. Add to it that Kitty was sitting on the bed between them and Matt felt a rage build up in him at the current state of affairs.  
“What do you plan on doing?” Matt asked as he inched closer to Kitty. He was prepared to throw himself in front of her if necessary.  
“All in good time, Marshall. All in good time.” Looking at Matt’s state of undress he gestured to the lawman’s clothing lying on the back of the settee. “It’s cold outside Marshall. You’d best get your clothes on.”  
Matt stared hard at the man. “Outside? Now listen Parks…..” he started.   
Vince pointed the gun directly at Kitty. “I said get dressed Marshall.”  
Matt knew arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere. Besides he realized he would feel better with clothes on. Moving slowly he went back over to the settee and began to put his clothes back on never taking his eyes off of Vince.   
Kitty sat as she had been. She knew there was nothing she could do at this point and anything she might try would endanger not only her own life but Matt’s as well. She kept her silence and remained still.  
Once Matt had finished dressing he stepped back up beside Kitty and faced Vince. “Now what?”  
“Now we take us a little walk Marshall.”  
“Where to?” Matt demanded.  
Vince sneered at him. “You act like you’re still in charge around here Marshall. You forgettin’ I’m the one with the gun?”  
“No Vince, I haven’t forgotten but I would like to know what your plans are.”  
“Well I’ll tell you Marshall, comes the time. Right now I just want you and the lady to come with me.” Vince stepped away from the door not taking his gun off of Kitty. He knew Matt would comply with what ever he told him to do as long as her life was held in the balance. “Let’s go”, he ordered. Matt reached out a hand & helped Kitty up and they both started around the bed and towards the door. Once abreast of Parks Matt stopped, cutting his eyes at the man. “Vince, let her go. You got me that’s all you need. It’s me you said you wanted revenge on, not her.”  
“Un huh” Vince said quietly. “She’s my guarantee that you’ll do exactly as I tell you to. Now MOVE!”  
Matt glanced at Kitty apologetically then headed out the door. His instinct was to step to the side and grab Parks when he came thru the door but the man had pulled Kitty close to him and he couldn’t take the chance.   
Kitty came out of the room next followed very closely by Parks, his gun pointed at her head. “Go on.” Parks said.   
The trio made their way down the hall and to the back staircase. Matt was still trying to figure a way out but as long as Kitty was in front of Park’s gun he wouldn’t risk it.  
The trio descended the rear staircase. Matt first followed by Kitty with Vince directly behind her, his left hand on her shoulder and the gun in his right pointed directly at her temple.   
“Where are we going now Vince?” Matt asked as he reached the bottom rung of the stairs.  
“We’re not going anywhere Marshall.” Vince sneered at him. “You are going to go get the banker and take him over to the bank. Me and your woman here will be waiting there for you.”  
Matt realized the man planned on robbing the bank. “You don’t want to do this.” Matt tried to reason with him. “Bank robbery is a serious crime.”  
Vince laughed mirthlessly. “Serious as murder would you say?”  
Matt looked at him curiously. “Murder?”  
“That’s what I figure you did to my Sarah. It wasn’t your bullet that hit her but it was your fault that man shot wild like he did.”  
Kitty couldn’t stay silent and let Matt be accused of something he didn’t do. “That man called Matt out, not the other way around. Matt had no choice in that gunfight. Sarah’s death wasn’t his fault.”  
Vince clamped down tighter on Kitty’s shoulder causing her to wince. Matt saw it and started forward. “Don’t do it Marshall.” He said as he cocked the gun he held on Kitty. Matt froze. “The way I see it you murdered my Sarah and you’re gonna pay for it with your life Marshall. You and the rest of this town.” Kitty gasped and tried to twist away but Vince had too tight a grip. “You’d best settle down.” He told her. “Unless you wanna die here with the Marshall.”   
Matt could see the fear in her eyes and understood it wasn’t for herself that she was afraid. She was afraid for him. “It’s alright Kitty.” He tried to sound reassuring. He knew the two of them would need to keep their heads if they were to stand a chance of getting out of this. “Don’t worry. He’s not going to kill me or any one else. Are you Vince?”  
Vince shook his head. “You’re wrong Dillon. I meant every word and then some. Cause of you I lost the only thing that ever meant anything to me. You will pay for that. This whole town will pay for that.”  
“If you really believe it’s because of me then let her go” Matt almost screamed. “Do what you will with me but let her go.”  
“Oh I’ll do what I want right enough. Don’t you worry about that. But let her go? I don’t think so, leastways not till I’m done with her.”  
Matt glared at the man but he knew there was nothing more he could say in argument.  
“Now Dillon, if you don’t want this pretty little thing hurt you’d better get a move on. Go get that banker & be back here in twenty minutes or she’s dead.”  
“Twenty minutes?” Matt asked incredulously. “It’ll take me that long just to get to the banker’s house.”  
“Then maybe you’d better run.” Vince said with an evil glint.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Matt did just as Vince had suggested. Though the bankers house really wasn’t far, he knew it would take time to get the man up and dressed and to the bank.   
As Matt left Vince pushed Kitty in front of him & directed her to head to the bank. He didn’t know Dodge well enough to find it on his own. Kitty thought about misdirecting him but discounted the idea, realizing it would probably place her in even more danger. Once on Front Street Vince stopped by his horse and pulled two saddlebags off. Then, keeping a tight grip on her shoulder, pushed Kitty on towards the bank.  
Mr. Bodkin didn’t appreciate being woken in the middle of the night and he let Matt know about it. However once Matt explained the situation to him he quickly dressed and followed Matt to the bank. They barely made it in time. As they approached, Parks stepped out of the shadows pushing Kitty out in front of him. Not for the first time Kitty angrily tried to wrest herself from Vince’s grip but he was too strong for her.   
Vince looked at Matt as he walked up. “Good job Marshall. Now stop there.” Matt and Mr. Bodkin came to a halt a couple of feet from Parks and Kitty. “Now real slow like I want you to open that door and go in. Banker first and then you Marshall. “  
Mr. Bodkin opened the front door of the bank and stepped in. Matt tried nothing and made sure to keep his hands in plain view. Locking eyes with Kitty he silently reassured her. Letting her know he wouldn’t let her down. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. She understood.   
After Bodkin entered the bank Matt started for the door. Parks pushed the gun hard against Kitty’s temple. “Like I said Dillon,” he reminded “real slow.” Matt walked slowly inside making sure to make no sudden moves that Vince might misinterpret.   
Once both men were inside and he was sure they were away from the door he pushed Kitty inside and stepped in after her. “Light a lamp Marshall.” He directed. Matt did as he was told. Vince took a quick look around the bank then settled his hooded gaze on Matt. Without taking his eyes off of the lawman he ordered Mr. Bodkin to open the vault. Once done he tossed the two saddlebags to the floor by Matt’s feet and ordered him and the banker to fill them with money. He kept the gun at Kitty’s head making it clear what would happen if the men failed to comply.  
Quickly Matt and Mr. Bodkin filled the bags with money and closed them. When they finished Mr. Bodkin laid the filled bags on the counter in front of them. “You won’t get away with this.” Bodkin risked. “You’ll be caught.” Matt glanced over at the man. He was only courageous as long as a badge was standing next to him. For his part Matt was feeling a less than courageous right then with a gun pointed at Kitty.  
“Oh I’ll get away with it alright.” Vince answered rather lazily. “As a matter of fact I’m going to get away with a lot more than that tonight. This town owes me and I’m collecting.”  
“What’s on your mind Parks?” Matt asked. “What do you plan on doing now.”  
“You’ll see” he answered evasively.   
Matt tried again in vain to reason with the mad man. “Vince, you’re wrong can’t you see that. What happened to Sarah was an accident. Nothing you do tonight will change that. It was no one’s fault. It was just an accident.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong Marshall.” Vince spat out. “It was someone’s fault. It was your fault, yours and this whole town. You all owe me for my wife’s life.”  
“How?” Kitty spoke up. “How do you figure that?”  
“If you’re man hadn’t of felt it necessary to have a shootout in the street she wouldn’t have got shot.” Vince snarled at her. “And when she did get shot this whole town turned their backs on me. They didn’t have the face to show their respects to my Sarah.”  
“Why should they?” Kitty said angrily. She was getting tired of the gun at her temple and the mad man who held it. “You gave this town no reason to show respect. You wouldn’t let anyone to talk to her or visit. When we did you turned us away.”  
“That’s cause my Sarah was better than you. Better than any of you.” Though she remained with her back to him Kitty could hear a sob in the man’s voice and a part of her felt sorry for him. She might even have offered him words of comfort if he hadn’t of had a gun pointed at her that is.  
Matt had stood watching Parks closely. He was positive the man had gone over the deep end which made him even more dangerous. Matt needed to get Kitty away from him, but how? As he watched him Matt saw Vince look away for a moment as he tried to regain control of his emotions. Matt took a step and then another. He started to take another one when Parks saw him.   
“Don’t try it Marshall” he pressed a little closer to Kitty. Matt stopped. “I will not hesitate to hurt her and you know I won’t.”  
“Alright” Matt said.   
“Good. “ Vince grinned. “You’re paying attention to me. That’s real good. Alright now Marshall, now you step out away from that there counter and bring those bags with you.”  
Matt picked up the bags and started around the counter. He kept his eyes focused on Parks waiting for any chance that might come his way.   
“Okay, stop right there.” Vince commanded as Matt reached the center of the room.   
Matt did as ordered. “Now what Vince?” Matt’s tone was soft but his voice was hard. For a man used to giving orders it was getting harder and harder to take them.  
Vince didn’t reply immediately instead he giggled like a fool.  
“Now what?” Matt repeated, a little harder edge to his tone.  
“Now this.” Vince replied as he turned the gun away from Kitty and fired.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
As Vince turned the gun and fired, Matt and Kitty were stunned for a moment as they watched Mr. Bodkin grab his stomach and fall into a heap onto the floor. Vince had shot the man with no provocation other than his own madness.  
At about the same time both Matt and Kitty saw a slim chance to get out of this. Kitty jerked herself free from his grasp at the same time she kicked her leg backwards into his shin. Her kick wasn’t as hard as she had hoped but it was enough to give her a chance to duck away from him and towards the door. As Kitty was freeing herself from his grasp Matt rushed towards him. But Parks was quicker than Matt had given him credit for. As Matt rushed towards him Vince turned the gun on him and fired. Matt was hit in the shoulder and it slammed him backwards onto the floor.   
Kitty turned back when she heard the shot. Vince reached out and caught her by the back of the dress as she darted past him towards Matt. Kitty remembered the pin Festus had given her. Pulling it free from her dress she reached back & stabbed Parks in the hand with it. He let go of her dress, squealing in pain. Kitty whirled around and attacked Parks again with the little pin hitting him above his right eye and breaking off the point in his forehead. Parks screamed, dropped his gun and reached up with his good hand to the wound above his eye.   
Matt had managed to get back on his feet and was again starting forward. Kitty ran to his side, grabbing him about the waist and tugging him towards the door. Matt tried to resist but dizziness was threatening to overtake him and Kitty refused to let go of him. With strength, she didn’t know she possessed, she half dragged Matt from the bank & out the door just as Parks regained enough of his senses to know what was happening. As she & Matt made their escape, he searched for his gun on the floor wiping the blood out of his eyes with his shirt sleeve.   
Kitty pulled Matt down the boardwalk to the alley. Some how Matt had managed to hang onto the saddlebags and now Kitty took them and shouldered them herself, keeping the two of them moving.  
Vince had regained his gun but had to stop once again to wipe the blood out of his eyes. Once he was able to see again he ran out of the bank but Matt and Kitty had already gotten out of sight. “You won’t get away” he yelled “I’ll find you.” A light went on upstairs in a building across the street. A man looked out the window but saw nothing as Vince had already disappeared down the alley. The light went out.  
Though considerably slowed by Matt, Kitty did have one advantage over Parks. She knew the town better than he did and it kept her a couple of steps ahead of him. Once they had reached the end of the alley Kitty pulled them to the right and down the next street to another alley and an abandoned building near the end of it. With her remaining strength she pulled Matt inside the building. No sooner had they passed the doorway then Matt fell, collapsing onto the floor unconscious. Kitty quickly closed the door and locked it before dropping to the floor beside him. “Matt, Matt” she whispered but his only response was a groan. It was too dark in the room to see much and she wasn’t about to light a lantern or candle even if she’d known where one was. Kitty carefully checked Matt over as best as she could in the dim light coming in through the room’s only window. His shoulder was bleeding profusely where the bullet had entered. Ripping off part of her petticoat Kitty wadded it up tightly and applied it to the wound to try and stem the bleeding. As she ministered to him Matt came too slightly and tried to get to his feet. Kitty gently but firmly pushed him back to the floor. “Sssshhhh” she told him. “Lie still Matt, it’s alright. Just lie still.”   
Matt nodded and closed his eyes, too weak from blood loss to do much more.   
Kitty stood up and crossed to the window trying to decide what to do. Cautiously she peered out into the alley. No sign of the man so far but she wouldn’t lay odds that he wouldn’t find them. Standing by the window Kitty puzzled over what her next step should be. She thought about going for help but to whom would she go. Festus was out of town and she remembered Quint had ridden out, right after her party, to see his girl Susan. She didn’t think he’d be back until morning. Thinking of the various people that might help, she couldn’t think of any she could get to quickly without endangering her life or the one she ran to.   
Kitty froze suddenly. She heard footsteps outside. Daring a peek out the window she saw Parks coming down the alley. He was looking into windows and checking doors. Kitty was glad she had thought to lock the door she now stood behind, although it made her feel only a little better.   
Though dark, the alley was bright enough with the overhead moon and the lamp he had grabbed from the bank. He spotted what he thought might be blood on the ground in several spots and had followed it down this alley. “I know you’re here somewhere” he called. “I’m going to find you two. Make no mistake. I will find you.”   
Kitty drew back into the shadows of the room as he passed grateful Matt was lying on the floor completely out of view. Holding her breath she stood perfectly still until he passed.  
“This is ridiculous” she said to herself. “I’m home, in Dodge, the safest place I could be. Aren’t I?” But in truth Kitty felt anything but safe with a mad man roaming the streets.  
Vince passed the window again, stopping to look in. “You don’t come out,” he called “and I’ll burn this whole town. I was gonna burn just a building or two but I’ll torch the whole place you don’t show yourselves.”   
Kitty kept still, silently praying Matt wouldn’t move or make any noise while the man was at the window. Vince pulled away and walked back up the alley. Kitty went back over to Matt. He was conscious and trying to get up. “No Matt”, she whispered urgently, “lie still.”   
“Kitty,” Matt said through gritted teeth, “I’ve got to stop him.”  
“No Matt” she said as she pushed him back down. “You’re in no shape to do anything. You’ve lost too much blood.”   
Matt still tried to sit up but soon realized she was right. Weakly he nodded. “Alright,” he agreed “but you’ve got to get out of here. He comes back I don’t want him to find you.”   
Kitty knew he was trying to protect her. But looking at him she realized it was she who needed to protect him. “Kitty, I mean it.” Matt said. “You’ve got to get away.”  
Matt was right in a way and she knew it. She needed to go but not to run away. She knew she needed to lead Parks away from Matt and keep him distracted from his murderous intentions of burning the town. Kitty leaned down and kissed Matt. “Alright,” she whispered. “I’ll go but I need you to stay right here and keep quiet. Don’t try anything heroic.”  
“Kitty, I can’t…..” Matt tried again in vain to rise.  
“Yes you can, Matt. Please…you have to.”   
The pain was too much for Matt and darkness was threatening to take him again. Weakly he nodded. “Alright but go Kitty, go now.”  
Kitty kissed him again. “You stay put Matt. I’ll go and get help and be right back.” Matt nodded as he sank once again into unconsciousness.   
Kitty stepped back over to the window. Seeing no one she quietly unlocked the door. Stepping outside she stood still for a moment listening. Vince had gone back the way they had come but she could tell he wasn’t far away. Once again she tried to think of a way out of her predicament but she didn’t see one. Picking up her skirts she ran a little way down the alley then hit the side of the building. Once she was sure she had Park’s attention she ran, leading the man away from Matt and the money.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Kitty ran, knowing Vince was following her, praying that he would stay with her as she weaved a trail in and around town. She had never been much of a one for running but she had no choice in this. Though she had tried to keep the tail of her dress pulled up she had inadvertently stepped on it several times tearing the hem in several places. Party dresses weren’t meant to run in she thought ruefully.   
She thought about stopping at one of the houses she had passed & asking for help but she discarded that idea. Chances were that by the time someone came to the door, Parks would be on her. Then whoever did come to the door would also be in danger. She couldn’t do that. She also thought about going to Sam but his place was too near where Matt was. She wasn’t about to lead Parks back in that direction.   
The night was cold and despite the exertion, she was shivering when she finally stopped to catch her breath and to decide her next move. Though fairly certain she had gotten the man far away from Matt and the money she still needed to find a way to stop him. As she stood there for a moment she heard him coming. “You can’t escape me” he called. “I’m gonna catch you. You know I will.” Kitty kept silent and still. “You want this town to burn do you?”   
Kitty heard a strange noise. Daring a look around the corner behind her she saw that Parks was actually trying to start a fire in the mercantile. He had broken the lamp he carried against the side of the building but a small gust of wind had blown out the flame and he was trying to light another match. She had to do something. Looking around she realized where she was. She was home. She had made it back almost to the Long Branch. “Vince” Kitty called. He stopped to listen. Kitty ran.  
Kitty ran to the back of the building & up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. Once upstairs she ran to her room, certain at any moment that she would feel a hand clamp down on her shoulder.   
Though she had been quiet she hadn’t been quiet enough. In her haste she had forgotten the one stair tread on the back stair case that always squeaked when stepped on. Vince heard it and looking at where he was he knew where she was. Instead of following her around to the back he went straight to the front doors. He had her and he wanted her to know it.   
Kitty had reached her room and going inside went straight to her dresser. There in her bottom drawer she removed the hand gun she kept there. Just as she picked it up she heard glass breaking downstairs. She went out onto the landing and looked down at the room below. Parks had broken one of the windows and had crawled thru. He was now standing in the middle of the room calling for her. “I heard you come in. I know you’re here.” Kitty stood quietly waiting to see what he was going to do.   
Vince went over to the piano & picked up the lamp sitting on the top of it. “Guess this is just as good a place to start a fire as the store.” He said.  
Kitty stepped out and leveled her gun at him. “Stop right there.” She demanded.  
Vince paused for a second looking up at her with a grin on his face. “Thought so” he said as he pulled his gun and fired up at her.   
In a move that would’ve made Matt Dillon proud Kitty stood her ground and fired back. The bullet founds it’s mark but it didn’t stop him. Vince turned and headed for the stairs.  
Kitty shot once again. This time Vince went down and stayed down. Kitty stood at the top of the stairs holding tightly to the banister for a moment. She didn’t want to go down but she knew she had to. Keeping her gun trained on him she slowly descended the stairs. Vince was lying on his back, eyes open and unseeing. Walking up beside him she didn’t have to get any closer to see that he was dead. Kitty took a shuddering breath as she dropped the gun she still held in her hand. Kitty walked over to the bar and poured her self a shot of whiskey, swallowing it in one gulp. Once she had regained her composure she went to the door, opened it and went out into the cold night air to find help.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
The next evening Kitty sat at her usual table in the back of the Long Branch. A bottle of her best whiskey and a glass in front of her. The front window had been boarded up and a new glass had been ordered. In a way Kitty felt as battered as her window. Only her wound didn’t show. Nothing showed in Kitty’s face, as she sat there, quietly acknowledging the praise for what she had done and reflecting on the previous evening’s events and their outcome.  
Kitty puzzled a little over the man that had chased her thru the town. That he was crazy wasn’t in doubt, but she wondered if he had been that way always or had his wife’s death pushed him over the edge. Doc had said there was no way of really telling and she was sure he was right. She was just glad he hadn’t been able to carry out his murderous intentions.  
Matt was safe in her room upstairs. Though he grumbled about it he was keeping his promise to her to stay put for a while. Of course she doubted he would stay as long as Doc or she would want him to.  
Mr. Bodkin was up in Doc’s office being hovered over by his wife.  
Neither man’s injuries had proven to be life threatening, but still if help hadn’t of gotten to them when it did…………Kitty shook her head. She didn’t want to think about that.  
All of the money had been returned to the bank and not a single building in Dodge had gone up in flames.   
The town knew they had her to thank and was hailing her as a heroine. There was even talk about a reward of some kind but Kitty had refused to accept even the thought of that. No one felt less like a hero than she did. True she had stopped Vince Parks but she had had to kill him to do it. The taking of his life weighed heavily on her. Though he wasn’t the first man she had killed she prayed he would be the last.   
‘Nope’ Kitty thought as she poured her self another glass of whiskey. ‘No hero here.’ She had only taken the steps necessary to achieve a goal.  
The End


End file.
